mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Mind Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. If cast in time, removes effects of fear on a target character. * Normal: Works if character has been affected by fear for less than 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Works for 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 2 spell points. Fires a bolt of mental force at a single target causing 3 points of damage plus 1-3 per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to Mind Magic. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: Resistance increase is doubled. * Master: Resistance increase is tripled. * Grandmaster: Resistance increase is quadrupled. : Costs 4 spell points. Caster reads target's mind to find out what items and how much gold it possesses. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery and cost is 0 spell points. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. Removes any hostile feelings a target creature has for the party. Effect of spell is removed if the creature takes any damage. * Expert: Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. *Master: Duration is 10 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Spell lasts until party leaves map. : Costs 8 spell points. If cast in time, cures effects of paralysis on target character. * Expert: Works if the character has been paralyzed for less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 10 spell points. Causes target creature to go mad with battle lust and attack the nearest creature. * Expert: Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 10 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Effects last until party leaves map. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. All creatures within sight flee from the party while the spell lasts. Does not affect undead creatures. * Master: Duration is 3 minutes plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. : Costs 20 spell points. If cast in time, removes effects of insanity on a target character. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: No time limit. : Costs 25 spell points. Delivers a powerful attack directly at the mind of a target creature. Damage is 12 points plus 1-12 per skill point. * Master: Basic recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Caster takes control of target creatures mind for 10 minutes per skill point. Affected creature will fight monsters hostile to the party. The spell is not broken if the party delivers damage to the creature. It has no effect on undead creatures. Category:Might and Magic VII spells